Family
by ThroughTheAshes
Summary: "He did know that you could choose one. And right now, right in this moment. Betty was it."


**Unbeta'd**

* * *

You can't choose the family that you're born into. That much is true. You can however choose who your friends are. Friends that become like family. Relationships develop, they come more and the next thing you know you're around at the girl next doors house having a meal with her and her parents.

Jughead had to pinch himself. Never in a million years did he imagine that he would be sitting here. In a space that up until a few months ago he was pretty sure that was meant to be for Archie- much to Alice Cooper's dismay. But no. He Jughead Jones was sitting across from Betty Cooper as they had a homemade meal.

Sure he was being grilled about school and working on the Blue and Gold with Betty but he actually found himself enjoying it. The Cooper's are an aggressive, passionate bunch; he has the scratch marks on his back to prove, but this is what family should be like.

He smiles and looks over at Betty. Her foot has just started to run up his jean clad leg. He raises and eyebrow at her and she smirks back. He answers the question Alice asks him before taking another bit of food.

The conversation flows before Alice and Hal excuse themselves. Jughead finishes his meal and helps Betty take the dishes into the kitchen. She's leaning back against the counter watching Jughead just as her mom walks into the kitchen announcing that she and her father are going round to Sierra McCoy's for drinks. They'll most likely be late as it's a Friday.

Jughead busies himself by rinsing dishes in the sink as he hears Alice Cooper say, "Be good. Remember pro-"

"OK mom. Have a good time." Betty pushes her mom out of the kitchen and sighs when she hears the door shut.

Jughead laughs when he see's Betty rest her head in her hands on the counter.

"No Juggie don't. It's not funny." She says smiling at him.

"Well, it kinda is." He places the dishes into the dishwasher and wipes his hands, "Do you think she knows that you've-"

"Don't finish that sentence." She says placing a finger on his lips

"What you mean that you've been taking full advantage of me?" He laughs as she swats his chest.

"You say that like you don't enjoy it." She raises an eyebrow in challenge.

"Hmm well, I guess." He laughs at her open mouth.

"Well if that's the case." She says huffing and turning away from him. She doesn't get far before his hands wrap around her waist and pull her back, "Oh!"

"You know before," He says, thumbs pressing circles into her waist "When your foot was running up and down my leg."

"Hmmm." She sighs and leans back into his touch.

"That wasn't very nice." He whispers into ther ear as he removes his hands from her waist walking around her and out of the kitchen.

It takes Betty a second to realise that he's not behind her anymore and that he is in fact half way up the stairs to her bedroom. By the time she follows him up to her room he's already laying down on her bed, denim jacket and flannel shirt discarded on a chair near by, his boots by the door. He looks the epitome of relaxed Betty thinks.

How did she get so lucky?

She closes her door and makes her way across to him and when she reaches her bed she climbs up and straddles his waist. Looking down at him she watches how his breathing increases. His hands come to rest on her waist. His hair is falling slightly in his eyes, his eyes. God they're shining bright. She can see the mischief dancing in them as she lowers her head and captures his lips in a kiss.

He tastes of chocolate and Jughead. She parts her lips and he doesn't hesitate to deepen the kiss. Suddenly he sits up runs his hands through her hair. She trails her lips down his neck nipping at the base of his throat. He groans and she works her way back up to his lips.

Her hands reach up and push his beanie off of his head. It was stopping her from running her hands through his hair. She grips his hair and the back of his head and tugs. He growls then.

Just as he's about to flip positions- because she knows Jughead, she know's that he's about to change so that he's in control, she stops kissing him and gets off of his lap.

She stretches and makes her way over to her desk. Looking over her shoulder she stifles a laugh. Jughead is sitting there with a mixture of shock and annoyance on his face. She meant to pay him back for what he did in the kitchen but truth be told what they've just done has turned herself on even more. From the looks of his face it's done the same to him too.

"Now, that was mean." He clears his throat and raises an eyebrow

"Was it?" She smirks and moves over to her window seat. Looking across she can see Archie on his bed with hig guitar. Just as he looks up and shuts the curtains. He doesn't need to see this.

"You know it was Juliet."

She swoons a little then. Using her nickname.

"Hmm, I suppose it was." She says crossing her arms and pulling her sweater over her head. She drops her sweater onto the window seat and raises an eyebrow.

Jug breathes out, "Yeah, very mean." He moves his way to the edge of the bed and watches as she walks towards him.

She stands in front of his and rests her hands on the side of his neck, "I'm sorry." She whispers leaning in for a kiss.

He eagerly accepts the kiss and pulls her onto his lap. He feels her tug at his t-shirt and he pulls away from her to take it off. Jughead knows that he isn't as built as other guys, guys like Archie but Betty has never complained. They're lips join back together and he starts messing with the button on her jeans.

Without breaking the kiss Betty climbs off of his lap and quickly discards the offending piece of material. Clad only in bra and panties Betty pushes Jug back onto her bed, their lips breaking apart. The only noise in her bedroom is their quick pants. She reaches for his jeans and attempts to pull them down, Jughead lifts up and she manages to pull them off.

She moves so that once again she's situated on top. Jughead doesn't mind. In fact he quiet likes the view. His Juliet on top of him and she gazes down at him biting her lip. The lip biting. She knows what that does to him.

Her hands run down his chest scraping over the faint nail marks from the other day. She blushes at this, remembering what they were doing. How he got those marks.

"I love you Juggie." She surprises herself when she says this, her eyes widening. She knew she loved him. She just didn't know when she was going to tell him.

Jughead smiles up at her and raises his hand to cup her cheek. Brushing his thumb over her lower lip he replies "I love you too Betty."

She leans into his hand, "I didn't mean to blurt it out I-"

"It was you. We don't need a special place, we just need each other."

She sighs and smiles, "Well. Now that that's out of the way." Leaning down she captures his lips again.

Jughead knew that you couldn't choose what family you were born into. He did know that you could choose one. And right now, right in this moment. Betty was it.


End file.
